Hot Chocolate and a Bluk Berry Muffin
by BitterGlitter
Summary: May is about to enter one of the biggest Contests of her life, but when computer malfunctions, dipping self-esteem and a possible crush get in the way, will she be able to prove that a title doesn't define your ability? CS, rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I know, I should be working on my other two fics right now, but I've been in a Contestshipping mood for a few weeks now and I just couldn't help myself, I had to post it. This is only going to be about 3-4 chapters long, so it's not that big, but the chapters might be longer than my usual. This one alone is over 3,000 words and that's actually quite a lot for me. **

**I'll say it now, I might have gone a little overboard on the insults with Drew, but I was having a lot of fun with it and it just kind of... happened... So yeah...  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, the Musicals in Gen V would not have happened and would instead be replaced by some kind of revamped Contest. So obviously I do not own Pokémon.  
**

* * *

"This is it Blaziken! This is going to be the biggest Contest of my entire career!" I squealed to my Fire/Fighting type as I stood outside the sleek, metallic building. "I'm so excited!"

I had just come home from Sinnoh, having just barely lost my third Grand Festival, when my mother told me about some kind of special Contest being held in LaRousse City. It was only open to those who were either a Top Coordinator or had been in three different Grand Festivals. Since I qualified as part of the latter group, I decided to check it out.

"Welcome to LaRousse City! Are you here to sign up for the Contest?" A woman with dark red hair was at the counter inside the makeshift Contest Hall. I call it makeshift because it wasn't an official Contest Hall, not for the condition it was in.

"Of course I am!" I said, handing over my Hoenn Contest Pass.

"Alright, I still need verification for the other Grand Festivals you've entered, seeing as you aren't showing up as a Top Coordinator." I gave her my Johto and Sinnoh passes, because those were my better finishes.

"Am I all set for the Contest?" I asked. The woman behind the counter nodded and smiled at me.

"Of course! The Contest is tomorrow at 12:00 noon. You'll have to present this special pass to get in," she handed me something that looked like a Contest Pass but with some other information on it, "and it will follow standard Contest rules for the Hoenn Region. One Pokémon for the whole Contest, no substitutions."

"Got it! Thank you so much!" I said, turning to leave. Blaziken followed me until we got out of the Hall. There, he started growling before running off across a clearing.

"Blaziken, what are you doing? Get back here!" I cried, following my Pokémon through a crowd of people, apologizing as quickly as I could as Blaziken shoved several bystanders out of the way before lunging at something.

"Get it off of me!" I couldn't see what had caused Blaziken to react like this, but I could tell they were struggling to get away.

"Blaziken, what are you doing!" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips and giving Blaziken a disappointed look.

"Wait, is that you June? Wow, long time no see. Now could you please tell your Pokémon to _get off me!_"

"Drew Hayden…" I growled, turning my attention from Blaziken to the grasshead pinned beneath his claws. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I live here, I thought you already knew that. Am I really that easy to forget?" Drew asked, pretending to be offended.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Anyway, since you asked, I'm actually here for that big Contest that they're having for Top Coordinators. Seeing as I am one now. Unlike some people."

"Seeing as my Pokémon currently has you pinned to the ground and Grass types are weak against Fire types, I suggest you shut up. And it isn't only for Top Coordinators."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, grasshead."

"Alright, alright, I'll stop if you'll tell your Blaziken to let me go," Drew said. I did as he asked—I honestly wish I hadn't—and he got up, flicking his fringe out of his face in the process.

"Better, but that really isn't anyway to greet someone. A simple hello would have sufficed."

"Who said I was trying to greet you?" I asked testily.

"Well, the fact that your Blaziken here was so excited to see me must reflect somewhat on its trainer. So, you're actually going to enter this Contest? Bold move, considering you're completely out of place," Drew commented, turning and walking towards the Contest Hall.

"What do you mean, 'out of place?'?" I asked, following him while every fiber of my being warned me not to.

"What I mean, April, is that you're going to be up against a bunch of Top Coordinators when you've been in who knows how many Grand Festivals now and still not managed to win one," Drew replied, grinning as my rage grew.

"I'll show you! I'm going to win this to prove that just because I don't have the title doesn't mean I don't have the ability!" I shouted, glaring at the green-haired boy. He chuckled, shaking his head as he went inside.

"You, me, the finals. Make it there and we'll see who's better." The automatic doors closed and I was left standing outside, wishing I had told Blaziken to blast him into next week when I had the chance.

~ ( ~ ) ~

"Alright Blaziken, you ready for this?" I asked my Fire/Fighting type as I waited for my turn to go onstage. There were so many different Coordinators here, from all different regions. I recognized one as Dawn's friend, Zoey. According to Dawn, Zoey had been the one to beat her in the Sinnoh Grand Festival finals, becoming a Top Coordinator and leaving Dawn in second place. She and her Glameow were amazing.

"Alright Ms. Maple, you're up next!" I returned Blaziken to his Pokéball and waited for the coordinator before me to leave the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a big welcome to May Maple from Petalburg City!" Vivian Meridian was standing center stage, with two other women on either side of her. On one side was her sister, Lilian, who announced all the Contests in the Kanto region. On her other side was Marian, who was the Contest announcer from Sinnoh.

"May just recently participated in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, narrowly losing her chance at the title of Top Coordinator in the final round!" Marian announced. Wow, that's a great way to up my self-esteem, just remind me of my past failures.

"But will she be able to prove herself among all these Top Coordinators? Well, it isn't up to us to decide that!" Lilian said. Yeah, no pressure, right?

"So let's get started!" All three women said at once, earning generous applause from the audience. I walked onto the stage, Pokéball in hand and a bright smile plastered on my face as the three Contest announcers left the stage. This must have been huge if all three of them were here.

"Alright Blaziken, take the stage!" I said, sending out my Fire/Fighting type. Unlike most of the Sinnoh coordinators, I didn't use any Seals for my appeal. It might have been risky, but it was a risk I had to take. "Let's try Sky Uppercut!" I took a few Frisbees that I had brought out and tossed them in the air at different times, Blaziken kitting each of them with perfect accuracy. Then I threw four up at the same time and Blaziken punched through each of them, one after the other, landing perfectly behind me and wrapping one arm around my shoulders.

"Wasn't that amazing!" Vivian declared when my appeal had finished.

"I've never seen such amazing accuracy!" Lilian agreed, nodding in approval.

"It looks like May might put up a pretty good fight in this Contest," Marian commented. "That is, if she can make it past the Appeal Round. Let's hear from the judges!"

"A great showcase of Blaziken's speed and skill! We definitely have a seasoned coordinator here! My only advice is to keep trying for that Ribbon Cup!" Mr. Contesta said.

"I'm at a loss for words! It was simply remarkable!" The ever-reliable Mr. Sukizo exclaimed.

"Blaziken is in perfect condition! I've never seen a better groomed Pokémon in all my years of nursing!" The LaRousse City Nurse Joy commented, giving me a big smile.

"And there you have it folks!" Vivian announced.

"I think we all hope to see May in the next round, am I right?" Lilian asked, earning more applause.

"But there's certainly much more talent to be found!" Marian said, announcing the next contestant as I left the stage.

"Well, well, well, looks like June might actually get in."

"Save it for the finals, grasshead," I sneered, taking Blaziken's Pokéball and holding it between my fingers. "So you chose Roserade, huh?"

"Well of course I did, I'm a bit disappointed you didn't use Beautifly. I mean, I had a rose for her and everything. For old time's sake," Drew said, shaking his head sadly.

"Well Beautifly certainly appreciates the gesture, but I think she'll pass," I replied, brushing past Drew to find somewhere quiet to wait for the results of the appeals.

"Oh, well, you're sure you don't want to give it to her?" Drew asked, catching up to me with relative ease.

"You can give it to her yourself after the Contest," I said evenly.

"You know that's not how I work," Drew commented, stepping in front of me and blocking my path. He flicked his hair out of his face—and Arceus forbid I thought for one second that it was cute—and smirked as I tried to get past.

"Out of my way!" I said, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"No way, it's too funny to watch you get mad," Drew said.

"Remember the last time Blaziken saw you? I might let him attack you this time," I said, showing Drew the Pokéball in my hand.

"You wouldn't even if you wanted to June," the grasshead said. I raised an eyebrow before responding.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"One, it's a great way to get disqualified. Attacking another contestant can be seen as cheating, and you don't want to get thrown out of the Contest before the appeal results are even in, would you?" Drew asked, smirking even more and tilting his head so that his green hair fell perfectly—did I just call Drew's hair perfect?—right in front of his emerald eyes.

"Okay then, I'll set Blaziken on you after the Contest," I reasoned, but Drew shook his head to that too.

"Not in LaRousse you won't," he warned.

"And why not!" I demanded, clenching my fists.

"Because, in case you've forgotten, my parents own the Battle Tower and essentially this entire city. Now, do you really want to anger them?" Drew asked.

"Then I'll find you the minute you leave the city."

"The police will still be within range."

"I'll get you where you can't get phone reception and there's no one around."

"You'll never find your way out of wherever that is without your PokéNav, which would be, unfortunately, unavailable."

"…"

"…"

"Have I ever told you I hate you?"

"Keep it up and I might believe it."

"And what is that supposed to mean!"

"You're blushing."

"Am not!" Sure enough, I could feel my face heating up. Damn it Drew Hayden and your perfectness.

… Oh sweet Arceus, did I really just think that?

"Come on April, just admit you like me and we could avoid a long argument that I would win in the end anyway!"

"I have not, do not and will not ever like you, Drew Hayden, are we clear?" I growled, glaring at him before turning around and leaving him to stand there with that damn smirk on his face.

"Alright, it's time to announce the eight coordinators that will be moving on to the next round!" Vivian announced after what seemed like an eternity.

"We've had so many wonderful appeals, I can't believe only eight of them get to move on! Why don't we give them all a big hand!" Thunderous applause assaulted my ears, but I shook it off.

"And now, may we present to you, your eight coordinators that will be moving on to the first found!" Marian exclaimed, gesturing to the screen as eight pictures showed up. Drew's was first, then a pink-haired coordinator that I vaguely remembered from somewhere, then Zoey, then me, followed by three other unknown coordinators.

"Hey, May, looks like you got in too!" I turned to see Zoey walking towards me, her Glameow trotting along at her heels. "Great to see you again!"

"Great to see you too Zoey!" I said, wrapping my arms around her in a hug. "Have you talked to Dawn lately?"

"Yeah, she just left Hoenn today. Funny how she came here when you were in Sinnoh, huh?"

"Yeah, so how did she do!" I asked, eager to hear about the girl who had beaten me in the Wallace Cup.

"Top Coordinator, just like her mom!" Zoey exclaimed, grinning widely.

"That's awesome!" I said, smiling back. However, one part of me couldn't help but be a little jealous.

_One more friend who's a Top Coordinator before you…_

_Quiet, I should be happy for Dawn, she finally got to fulfill her dream!_

_ Yeah, before you did…_

_ Shut up. _

"So congrats on getting in. Looks like you're up first tomorrow too!" While I had been arguing with myself, the battle matchups had been announced. Drew was battling one of the coordinators I didn't know, as was Zoey, and I was battling the pink-haired coordinator. "Tough luck, you get to battle Ursula."

"Wasn't she Dawn's rival?" I asked, finding said coordinator in the crowd.

"One of them, along with Kenny and me of course," Zoey said, grinning. "She just won the title Top Coordinator a few weeks ago in Kanto. In fact, I think you're the only one in the first round who _isn't _a Top Coordinator. Congrats, on that too."

"Thanks Zoey. Well I have to go to the Pokémon Center and make sure Blaziken is rested up for tomorrow. If either of us is to get some sleep, I'd rather it be him than me!"

"I hear ya! See you tomorrow!" With that, I left for the Pokémon Center with Blaziken's Pokéball in my hand and my others on my belt. A voice in my head kept replaying bits and pieces of the couple days over and over in my mind.

_Bold move, considering you're completely out of place…_

_ …narrowly losing her chance at the title of Top Coordinator…_

_ …only one here who _isn't _a Top Coordinator…_

I shook my head to clear it. I was just as capable of winning this Contest as any of those other coordinators. A title does not define the trainer, it's what they can do, right?

The lights in the Pokémon Center glowed warmly as I approached. The lobby was full of people, and I had to push and shove my way to the front desk.

"Excuse me, can I leave my Blaziken here and then have it sent up to my room later?" I asked Nurse Joy.

"Of course, may I have your name?" she asked.

_Am I that easy to forget? You just saw me, like, an hour ago…_

"May Maple," I said patiently. Nurse Joy typed a few things on her computer before a worried expression replaced her cheerful smile.

"I'm afraid we don't have a room registered for you and we're completely full right now," she said, frowning.

"But I got a room yesterday!" I cried, ignoring the many people that were now staring at me.

"I'm sorry Ms. Maple, but I'm afraid we don't have any other rooms. I can look into it and see what might have caused this but that's the most I can do for you," Nurse Joy said, giving me an apologetic smile. I nodded and turned to leave. There were hotels in town, I could stay at one of those.

Very expensive hotels.

Hotels that would probably wipe out an entire month's savings for one night.

Some things could not be helped…

It was freezing out at night in LaRousse. I shivered, wishing I was back in the nice, warm Pokémon Center instead of out here in the icy wind.

Despite the cold, it really was beautiful. The lights on all the buildings shimmered in the dark. One building—the Battle Tower, I would assume—stood above all the rest, the millions of lights inside glittering like tiny stars in dozens of different colors.

_…my parents own the Battle Tower, and essentially this entire city…_

Of course, Drew would be at home in what was probably his own personal mansion with anything he could want right about now. Damn rich people…

After walking for what felt like forever and checking at least five fully booked hotels, I finally gave up and sat down outside a small coffee shop, enjoying the occasional warmth provided when someone opened the door. Before I knew it, tears were finding their way down my face onto my shirt, leaving dark spots where they landed.

Today had started off so perfectly! Why did it have to end this way?

It had all started going downhill when I met Drew…

It was all his fault…

Damn Drew for ruining everything. Damn Top Coordinators for rubbing their title in my face. Damn computers for somehow forgetting that I had a room that I should be in right now, sleeping and getting ready for my first battle of the Contest tomorrow.

"You look a little cold. Do you want to come inside?" I looked up to see a young woman, probably in her early twenties, standing in the doorway to the coffee shop, holding a mug in one hand and a small bag in her other. I nodded and shakily got to my feet, following her inside. She flipped the sign on the door to "closed" and led me to a table in the back of the little shop.

"I hope you like Bluk berries. It's the only kind of muffins we had left and I figured you might be hungry," the woman said. "And I made you some hot chocolate too if you want that. It gets pretty cold out at night."

"Thank you," I said, taking the mug from her and enjoying the warmth the smooth ceramic gave me before taking a small sip. It was like liquid heaven after the harsh cold outside, and creamy as it ran down my throat and seemed to instantly warm every inch of my body.

Then there was the muffin.

Bluk berries…

Damn it Drew, you can even ruin a perfectly good muffin.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" the woman asked, staring at me with chocolaty brown eyes. She had a kind-looking face framed by straight, red hair. "You seem to be a little upset."

I spilled everything to her, a new set of tears finding their way to my eyes. The woman didn't interrupt once, staying quiet for a while after I had finished. I hiccupped during the silence, occasionally sipping at my hot chocolate.

"I've got a spare room upstairs if you want it. I live in the apartment above the shop and it has an extra bedroom. You're welcome to stay if you'd like," the woman said, smiling warmly.

"But I don't even know your name, I couldn't possibly trouble you for—"

"It's no trouble at all!" the woman exclaimed. "And call me Sarah."

"Alright Sarah, but at least let me pay for the hot chocolate," I said. Sarah shook her head.

"You needed a little chocolate. It fixes everything."

"Amen to that."

* * *

**So, what did you think about my first real Contestshipping fic? Like it? Hate it? Wish I would stick to Ikari? Send me a review! ****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews! It really means a lot to me! **

**I warn you now, this chapter has two full Contest battles in it. I wanted the finals to have a chapter all for itself and dividing this in two produced two insanely short chapters so one big one it is!  
**

* * *

"Welcome back everyone!" Vivian, Lilian and Marian were standing center stage, all of the blinding spotlights trained on them. I was standing with the other seven coordinators who had made it through in a line behind the announcers.

"Let's have a big hand for our eight _wonderful_ contestants!" Lilian said, giving our audience a brilliant smile. Somehow, I had to wonder whether the applause was for us coordinators or for Lilian.

"Only four talented coordinators will make it through to the semi-finals! So without further ado…"Marian trailed off as a few of the spotlights moved to showcase us with their bright beams.

"Let's get started!" all three women declared, earning more generous applause. I was up first, battling Dawn's rival, Ursula. Both of us had lost to Dawn at least once, but could I really handle her by myself?

_Stop that, you're just as good as any Top Coordinator out there!_

Ursula gave me a smug look the minute we got onstage. I tried to glare back at her, but from her reaction—a flick of her curly pink hair and a slight laugh—I doubt I succeeded.

"Four minutes on the clock and… Begin!" Ursula wasted no time in sending out her Pokémon, a Breloom, in a shower of silver glitter with a golden powder that I later recognized as Stun Spore. I hadn't put a Ball Capsule on Blaziken's Pokéball, so I would have to rely on Blaziken's moves to make a good impression.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" Blaziken came out using Blaze Kick, showers of flaming embers raining over the stage and burning Breloom's glitter and Stun Spore to a crisp.

"Amazing! Even without using Seals, May's Pokémon can still make a spectacular entrance!" Lilian exclaimed.

"A fancy start won't hand you the win," Ursula sneered. "Breloom, use Stun Spore again!" Breloom started twirling like a ballerina, golden dust spraying from the holes on its head in fanciful swirls.

"Counter with Overheat!" I directed. Blaziken nodded and spun around in a tight circle, releasing a raging inferno to form a shield against the paralyzing powder. "Now use the flames to power up your Fire Spin!" Blaziken used Fire Spin, absorbing the lingering flames to use in the attack. Breloom barely dodged the fiery attack, leaping into the air and shaking off the flames. It created a beautiful effect, making my points plummet.

"Seed Bomb!" Breloom used its momentum to its advantage as it launched an attack at Blaziken, who took it full force. My points dropped even further, to about ½ while Ursula's remained at ¾.

"Use Sky Uppercut!" Ursula commanded, taking advantage of my uncertain pause. I snapped back to attention, choosing to do her one better.

"Friction Uppercut!" I instructed my Blaze Pokémon. Blaziken and Breloom both readied their attacks and I bit my lip, watching as Blaziken dragged its claws along the ground. Red sparks danced around Blaziken in a beautiful show, dropping Ursula's points down to be even with mine. Both Pokémon launched themselves at each other, aiming for their opponent's jaw. Both attacks hit, unlike Breloom—who went flying across the stage and landed unceremoniously at its trainer's feet—Blaziken used the blow to gain the needed momentum to twirl around before landing on his feet at my end of the stage. Breloom shakily got up, shaking its head and glancing back at Ursula, waiting for a command.

"Solarbeam!" Ursula commanded.

"Overheat!" I said as Breloom gathered a bright ball of energy between its hands which cast little spots of light across the stage like glittering stars. Our points were even again, each of us at about ¼ each.

Overheat had launched first, but right as it was about to hit Breloom, the Mushroom Pokémon launched Solarbeam, pushing the attack back to the center of the stage where they struggled to break the stalemate. Finally, a large explosion occurred.

One of the attacks had broken through.

The only question was… Which one?

When the smoke cleared, Breloom had been knocked back to its trainer's feet, eyes swirling as it stared blankly at the ceiling. Three buzzes rang out from the judges' table and I stood in awe as my face lit up the screen, the word "Winner" beneath it in big, yellow letters. The audience was ecstatic, cheering my name as Blaziken walked back over to me, snapping me out of my daze.

"There you have it folks!" Vivian declared, leading Lilian and Marian back onto the stage.

"The underdog, May Maple has just defeated recently crowned Top Coordinator Ursula in a magnificent display of moves and connections with her Pokémon!" Lilian exclaimed, flashing the audience another one of her winning smiles.

"But can she keep up with the other Top Coordinators in the semi-finals? We'll just have to see!" Marian said.

I left the stage to see Zoey waiting in the doorway to the Coordinator's Lounge. She squealed as I approached and enveloped me in an excited hug.

"You sure showed her May! I loved the look on Ursula's face when that Overheat hit! Genius!" she commented, releasing me.

"Really, you think so?" I asked, watching a few instant replays on the screen in the lounge. Blaziken really did look amazing.

"Of course! I have to go for my battle now, see you in the semi-finals!" Zoey ran off, her Glameow trotting after her only to be quickly returned to its Pokéball before the Top Coordinator stepped onstage.

The way Zoey had said it, she wasn't asking if I'd see her in the semi-finals, she was _telling_ me she would. She sure was confident, which was probably a good thing.

_She wants to battle _you _May. Better stay on your toes if you want to keep that promise you made to Drew…_

_ What promise? I never promised him anything!_

_ Remember? "You, me, the finals. Then we'll see who's better." One of you is going to have to go through Zoey in the semi-finals and she wants it to be you. _

_ How is this even relevant?_

_ …_

"Hey June, pretty good show out there." Speak—or think—of the devil and he shall appear…

"What is it Drew?" I asked, keeping my eyes glued to the screen as Zoey battled a young coordinator with a Chinchou, her Glameow practically dancing in circles around the poor Pokémon.

"What, I can't congratulate a fellow contestant? That's not good sportsmanship June, honestly…"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for _your_ battle instead of fantasizing about mine?" I snapped, turning to face the grasshead with a fierce glare ready. What I wasn't expecting was the rose thrust in my face. "For old time's sake?"

"Eh, something along those lines…" Drew muttered, turning to leave. I stood up, holding the rose up to my face an inhaling its beautiful—can a smell be beautiful?—aroma.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, confusion replacing the anger I had previously felt.

"To get ready for my battle. And for the record, I never _fantasized_ about yours, I merely wanted to tell you what I thought of it. If you don't want my opinion, then I don't have to give it," Drew huffed, flicking his hair out of his face before leaving me standing there with the flower.

"I never said I didn't want it, I just thought you were going to make fun of me… Like you always do…" I muttered, afraid to say it any louder.

…Wait, did I just say I _wanted_ Drew's opinion on something? His critical, stuck-up, arrogant opinion?

_Very indirectly, yes, you did._

_ Oh, be quiet you. _

"Glameow, use Shadow Claw Bluff!" Zoey's command brought me back to reality. On the screen, Glameow was readying a Shadow Claw and charging at Chinchou.

"Grab its paws and use Shock Wave!" the other coordinator cried. His and Zoey's points were about even with only a few seconds left.

Chinchou did as it was told, wrapping its antennae around Glameow's front legs, and—did Zoey just smirk?—Glameow's tail started glowing before taking on a metallic, silver color. It slammed its tail down onto Chinchou before the Angler Pokémon could start its own attack. Chinchou was knocked to the ground as a buzzer rang out over the stage.

"And time's up! Zoey wins by a narrow margin, securing her spot in the semi-finals!" Vivian declared as both coordinators onstage returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs and bowed respectfully to each other before walking off stage. I greeted Zoey much in the same manner she had greeted me.

"Amazing! That was an awesome trick at the very end," I said, smiling at the red-haired Top Coordinator.

"I've used it before, they never see it coming!" Zoey said, laughing. "So you liked it?"

"Of course, I loved all of it!" _Well, at least what I saw… _I plastered a cheerful smile on my face, trying to block Drew out of my mind.

"Great! Didn't I tell you I'd see you in the semi-finals?" Zoey asked. I nodded enthusiastically and moved into the lounge to find a place to sit to watch the next battle.

"And now, we have a very well-known coordinator from around these parts!" Vivian announced.

"Here we have the Top Coordinator, Drew Hayden!" Lilian cheered. Great, even the commentators were in his fan club…

"Let's hope the home field advantage will work in his favor!" Marian said excitedly.

"They completely ignored his opponent! That's so rude!" I said, jumping out of my seat. Zoey pulled me back down, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down May, that's how the Contest world works. Famous coordinators get more attention, and in the case of Mr. Drew Hayden here, all the attention. It was the same way for a lot of now legendary Top Coordinators," she explained. I glared up at the screen as Drew let his Roserade out to fight his opponent's Milotic.

"I still think it's rude…"

"So what's the deal with you and Drew? You seemed to really hit it off from what I've heard," Zoey remarked, jarring me from my silent rage.

"What! What do you mean, we 'hit it off'?" I asked, feeling my face quickly heat up.

"I mean, from what I've heard, you've been spending every moment you're offstage together. You're even still holding onto that rose he gave you after your battle with Ursula," Zoey pointed out, nodding to the rose that was still clenched in my fist. I tossed it onto the bench we were sitting on, appalled that I would still be clinging to it.

"He… He said it was for Beautifly. I have to give it to her for him, since I'm not using her in this Contest…" I stammered, my blush quickly growing.

"Oh sure it was! Next thing you know, he'll be giving roses to Skitty too!" Zoey exclaimed, trying not to laugh. "It's alright for you to like him, May. No one's going to judge you for it."

"He will! He's going to be all arrogant and rub it in my face that he was right and he's going to make fun of me for it and I'll never live it down if I told him I liked him!" I insisted, scooting away from the flower that may as well have been poisonous.

"You know what, I think you're scared. You're too afraid of rejection to admit that you like him. But you're never going to forgive yourself for letting him go either," Zoey said. "I may not be the best person to give advice, but I have a little experience behind me too."

"So what if I am! He would never feel the same way about me! He's all perfect and I'm all… me…" I sighed, trailing off. "Besides, everyone in their right mind is crazy about him already, why would he want me when he has his own fan club of girls begging to go out with him?"

"Well I—"

"And Drew wins in a landslide! We now have three of our four semi-finalists!" Lilian's voice rang out through the lounge, cutting off whatever Zoey was planning to say. Drew returned minutes later, Roserade following closely behind looking great, as usual.

"Congratulations Drew," Zoey said, kicking me in the shin, which, thankfully, went unnoticed by Drew.

"Yeah, congrats," I muttered, looking at the screen where the last two coordinators were battling.

"Thank you ladies, it means a lot to hear that from you two," Drew said sarcastically. "But seriously, you weren't half bad out there either."

"Thanks, now I have to go make sure Glameow is ready for the next round. See you later May!" Zoey jumped up from her seat and ran off to Arceus only knows where, leaving me with the grasshead.

"So…" Drew trailed off, looking to me to finish for him.

"Roserade did nicely out there," I said at least civilly.

"Are you still upset over before? Honestly, it was just a joke. Sheesh," Drew said, doing that damned hair flick for the umpteenth time today.

"If your hair bothers you so much, get it cut," I said, looking back at the screen. Anything to distract me from him.

"It doesn't bother me," Drew said, taking the seat next to me. "I keep it like this because the girls think it's cute when I have to brush it out of my face."

"And how do you know that?" I asked, clenching my fists where they sat in my lap.

"Oh, I've been told a few times… Anyway, I heard you lost your room in the Pokémon Center. Real shame actually. I was just—"

"How does this stuff get around so quickly! I swear someone must be following me or something!" I nearly screamed, snapping my head around to look at Drew in surprise. "Who told you?"

"I couldn't remember their name if wanted to," Drew admitted, shrugging.

"Well isn't that just dandy. I need to go get Blaziken healed for my next battle, so if you'll excuse me." I stood up, walking towards the exit. When I reached the door, I turned to see that Drew had already left as well, but the rose was still lying there. After a moment's hesitation, I ran back and grabbed it.

Beautifly had gotten enough roses, she didn't have to know about this one.

~ ( ~ ) ~

"Welcome to the semi-finals of the LaRousse City Pokémon Contest!" Vivian, Lilian and Marian all said at once, earning thunderous applause from the crowd.

"We've got four amazing coordinators here, all ready to rough it out for a chance to compete in the finals for the illustrious LaRousse Ribbon!" Vivian said, holding up a ribbon. It was made of a silver disc with black ribbons reaching out from it, small green lines weaving their way along the ribbon's surface.

"We've got the matchups right here! Up first is a battle between Top Coordinator Amilee from the Kanto Region and Top Coordinator Drew from right here in LaRousse City!" Lilian cheered, earning several high pitched screams from Drew's fangirls.

"And after that we'll have Top Coordinator Zoey from the Sinnoh Region battling May from Petalburg City!" Marian informed them. "May has been in four Grand Festivals and finished in at least the top 4 in three of them! But will she be able to hold her own against her fellow competitors?"

"You bet I will Marian…" I said, clutching Blaziken's Pokéball in my left hand and twirling the rose from Drew in my right.

"Then let's get down to business!" the three announcers said simultaneously. Drew appeared on stage, doing his signature hair flick for those damned fangirls.

Can you tell I like the word "damn"? It can describe so many things.

Like Drew and his roses, Drew's fanclub, Drew's nearly perfect hair—yes nearly, nobody's hair can be that good and not have _something_ wrong with it—and lastly, Drew's damned hair flick.

"Hey May, you ready?" Zoey asked, holding up Glameow's Pokéball. I nodded, showing her Blaziken's which had been recently fitted with a Ball Capsule. I _was_ going to save this trick for the finals, but I would need every advantage possible in my battle with Zoey.

"You bet I am!" I said, grinning. "There's no way I'm losing after coming this far!"

"Glad to hear it, but I don't plan on going down without a fight!" Zoey challenged. We both laughed, stopping to watch how Drew's battle was going. Roserade was amazing, hardly taking any hits from the opponent's Pidgeot. Even with a type disadvantage Drew was wiping the floor with the competition. Nobody can be that perfect. Nobody.

It was only a matter of time until Drew had secured his place in the finals. And, with Drew's victory, my confidence started plummeting until it hit rock bottom and dug in a little.

"Alright May, let's give it all we got and give them a _real_ battle to remember!" Zoey said before leaving to take her place on the other end of the stage. I nodded and walked out to stand at my end.

"Four minutes on the clock. And… Begin!"

"Let's go! Blaziken, take the stage!" I said, sending out Blaziken in a flurry of bubbles that were quickly popped and turned to steam with Blaze Kick, creating a fog around Blaziken. Then Blaziken used Fire Spin to dispel it in a gorgeous display. Zoey had already sent out Glameow, her entrance marred by mine.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to step it up a notch! I'm not repeating the Wallace Cup, May!" Zoey exclaimed. "Thunderbolt!"

"Fire Spin!" Both Pokémon launched their attacks, which combined in mid-air, swirling together and erupting in a brilliant display. Our points stayed the same, which was better than losing some.

"Fake Out Shadow Claw combo!" Zoey instructed. Glameow nodded and leapt towards Blaziken.

"Stay on your toes Blaziken! Don't get caught off guard!" Blaziken nodded and kept an eye on Glameow until it got up close, slashing at Blaziken's head. Blaziken swatted at Glameow, who twisted in mid-air and struck with a Shadow Claw at Blaziken's stomach. Blaziken jumped backwards, cringing from the attack, but fine overall.

"Friction Uppercut!" I said as Glameow expertly jumped back to Zoey's side of the stage. Blaziken chased it, just like it had in my battle with Ursula, but Zoey had come to expect this.

"Thunderbolt!" Right as Blaziken made contact, Glameow launched a Thunderbolt attack, sending both Pokémon flying. Glameow suffered a huge blow from the super effective move, but it shook it off and got right back up. Blaziken was shaken, but it wasn't going down that easily.

"Overheat!" I said.

"Try a Signal Tail with the Overheat attack!" Glameow caught the incoming attack with its now glowing tail, throwing it right back at Blaziken.

"Use it to power up your Blaze Kick!" Blaziken absorbed the attack into its next attack, huge flames launching from his feet as he attacked. Glameow could do nothing to stop it, taking the attack. Zoey's points dropped for the first time in the whole battle, with two minutes remaining. I had still easily lost twice as many as she had though, so I would really have to step it up if I wanted to get through to the finals.

_And meet Drew there._

_ Not now! I'm in the middle of a battle!_

_ You know you want to…_

"_Overheat!_" I said with a little more force than intended. Blaziken released a column of fire from his mouth that was much larger than what it could usually do.

"Catch it like you would with Signal Tail again!" Zoey directed, Glameow readying Iron Tail upon hearing the command. The fiery attack rushed towards Glameow, who swung its tail around to lure it in. The fire licked at the grey fur covering Glameow's body, refusing to be outdone. Soon it was swirling around Glameow, completely out of its control. The Catty Pokémon took the attack, crying out in pain as the flames finally dissipated. Zoey's points plummeted, now they were just below mine. The attack had taken longer than I realized too, only 45 seconds were left.

"Glameow, use Shadow Claw!"

"Sky Uppercut, Blaziken!" The two Pokémon charged each other, attacks at the ready, knowing this next hit would decide the battle. Glameow leaped into the air, doing an elegant flip before flying down towards Blaziken, who had his glowing fist pulled back, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Time slowed down as Glameow slashed at Blaziken. The Blaze Pokémon swung at Glameow as the Normal type's glowing claws slashed at Blaziken's face. Instead of hitting their intended targets, the attacks hit each other, generating a small explosion that threw both Pokémon backwards. Both slammed into the stage floor and both were immediately knocked unconscious.

Three buzzes rang out across the stage. I silently returned Blaziken to his Pokéball as Zoey did the same to Glameow. I knew that a coordinator could lose if their Pokémon was unable to battle, but what if _both_ side's Pokémon fainted? Would we both lose? That would leave just Drew in the finals, making him the winner by default. No, there had to be a winner. I knew, or at least I thought I knew, that I had more points than Zoey just before the last attack. But Glameow had done that fancy flip during her attack…

"Ladies and gentlemen, after consulting the judges, we have decided on our other finalist!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger was not originally intended, but that's how it turned out. If the ending is not to your liking, I'm just a little bummed out after reading a review for one of my other stories saying my style is "dull and rushed" so I wanted to get this up before I disappear for a while due to lack of self-confidence, as I am prone to doing quite often. **

**Thanks for all the feedback, once again. Feel free to review. I try to reply to every signed review I get, so feel free to leave one.  
**

**_~BitterGlitter_  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Kind of

**First off, I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers who helped me get over the flaming of one of my other stories. I am definitely feeling a lot better now. So, once again, thank you all!**

**Secondly, I must admit I'm having a little trouble figuring out how I want this next chapter to go. I originally started off planning for May to go to the finals and battle Drew, but now I'm considering having Zoey beat May and battle Drew instead. Both would have important effects on the plot, but those remain to be hidden in the depths of my mind until I finish writing this. Heck, I might write both endings if the one goes over well.**

**Anyway, getting to the point, I'm putting a poll on my profile to let you choose which you would enjoy reading more. You won't be able to see the results because I want to make that a surprise. So head on over and vote! The sooner you vote, the sooner I can get a feel for which ending I should write first.**

**~BitterGlitter**

**EDIT: Alright, I've only gotten 4 votes, but I feel that it has been long enough. The winner is... going to be revealed when I upload the next chapter! I'm already starting on it, so it should be up no later than Tuesday. The poll is officially closed now, but I'm not physically closing it until I update so that the result remains a surprise.  
**


End file.
